


Epoch

by sundarii



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Hyuuga-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 04:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11433498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundarii/pseuds/sundarii
Summary: Hinata is eighteen when she chooses to be disowned. [ Neji x Hina ]* Complete! Reposted and edited from ff.net.





	1. Chapter 1

  


* * *

_She seems so cool, so focused, so quiet, yet her eyes remain fixed upon the horizon._

 _You think you know all there is to know about her immediately upon meeting her, but everything you think you know is wrong. Passion flows through her like a river of blood._

 _She only looked away for a moment, and the mask slipped, and you fell. All your tomorrows start here._

-Neil Gaiman, _Fragile Things_

* * *

 "You're late."

Hinata says nothing in response to her father's statement. She's only a minute or so late, but anything she'd say in retaliation—even an apology—would add fuel to her father's already raging anger.

"Sit," he bites out. Hinata sits.

"I received a most intriguing letter today, daughter. It was seemingly written by your hand and signed with your name, but I could hardly believe the contents of the words were truly penned by you."

Hinata doesn't falter because _it isn't her ninja way_ even though she's frightened; she responds that he hasn't been mistaken. "It is my official resignation."

Hinata's never seen Hiashi's frown so deeply set, not even when he'd told her that she would train with Kurenai instead of himself. _You're useless,_ he'd said. Then he frowned and when Hinata bit back tears his face turned away in what she assumed was disgust.

"You realize that the resignation of the heir is not a simple process."

"Yes."

"You will be branded with the curse seal and never allowed on Hyuuga grounds again."

"Yes."

"I will only strongly advise you to reconsider your resignation."

It's only after a pregnant pause that Hinata answers: "I'm sorry."

But she isn't, really. She'd made up her mind nearly a year and a half before, and she won't _reconsider_ anything. Hinata has everything planned out, from career plans to her father's next expression of indifference as he tells her she needs to remove her possessions by the end of the week, and that the ceremony will be held within the month. "It won't take much to convince the elders to let you go."

"Yes, Father—" she slips and then corrects herself. "Hiashi-sama."

Hinata averts her gaze to the ground and she doesn't tell him that all her furniture has been packed and moved to a small cottage on the outskirts of Konoha. When she looks up he's gone.

Hinata is eighteen when she chooses to be disowned.

A week and three days later, when Hinata is healthy enough to leave the Hyuuga infirmary, she bears a pale green scar on her forehead proudly.

While it is a symbol of enslavement to many a Hyuuga, Hinata sees it as her freedom.

She leaves a note in the Main house dojo addressed to her sister and father because she recognizes the improbability of seeing them in the near future and though her eyesight is blurred with tears she knows she will always see too clearly the disdain they have for her. And with a spin of her heel, Hinata leaves the Hyuuga house behind without a sound.

Neji walks her to her cottage, where she's been living for the past 6 months, claiming it his duty to protect _her_ and not the _heiress_. She knows it won't last when he'll be called upon to protect Hanabi, but she still blushes and smiles and lowers her gaze shyly, because it's clear to her now that her cousin truly cares for her. When they reach her small home and Hinata opens the door she's stunned to see Kiba, Shino and Kurenai all waiting for her with a 'Welcome home' sign. Large crystalline tears fall crawl down Hinata's pale cheeks and she thinks, _No one's ever done this for me before._

She's still weak from the seal's implantation, but when she falls to her knees, it's because she's overcome with emotion and for the first time in her life Hinata bawls with happiness and love.

* * *

Hinata is seventeen when she decides to leave the clan. She feels as light as a bird and she takes a deep breath, a soul-cleansing breath, and smiles.

She's in the middle of a training session with Kiba and Shino and when she stops to tell them Kiba and Shino are ecstatic—though they show it in much different ways—and Kiba suggests that they head out for a drink. They've been telling her to ditch the clan for as long as they've been teammates.

They drink until Hinata is plastered (20 minutes and 2 drinks later) and as Hinata stumbles out of the bar, Kiba and Shino decide it's best if they accompany her home. So each take one arm, sling it over their respective shoulders, and head to the richer northern areas of Konoha. Kiba pokes fun at her for being such a lightweight while Shino smirks and listens in, but his smirk quickly fades when they meet up with Neji—who demands to know what they did to the heiress.

She's the only family he loves and he'll be damned if she's corrupted by anyone or anything while he can help it.

When Hinata wobbles over into Neji's arms and drunkenly slurs to him the great news his jaw clenches and he tightens his grip around his cousin's petite body but he can't claim to be surprised. He's known this day would come.

Neji waves away Hinata's teammates as he carries her semi-limp form away from the Hyuuga building. His jaw tightens. When Hinata officially leaves, they'll be damned. And there won't be anything they can do to stop their own downfall.

Hinata wakes up the next day with a massive hangover. When she can manage to open her eyes, she finds herself not in her room, but in a slightly larger, pale-yellow room. It's bare, save for the makeshift cot and wild plant life growing up the building and into the house through the window. She thinks it probably smells good, but she can't tell over the rancid smell of herself. The hangover is taking over all of her senses.

"Good morning, Hinata-sama."

"Nii-san…" her voice creaks and her head throbs with the extra effort of speaking. Neji walks over to the side of the bed and slides open the curtains and bright light streams through the old windows. Hinata nearly groans in pain and shuts her eyes quickly.

"Nii-san...headache…close…blinds…please…now…"

Neji's lips turn up in an tiny smirk but he heeds her plea. He then moves closer to Hinata and motions for her to stand up. He activates his byakugan and sends a blast of chakra right above her liver and another, much smaller blast through her temple. She immediately feels better and sags back onto the cot.

"Thank you."

He waves it aside and his pearl-white gaze becomes serious. "We need to talk."

"Yes. I suppose we do."

She knows exactly what she's confessed to him and it would be foolish to pretend otherwise. He's grown more patient towards his cousin and senses her nervousness and suggests that they discuss it over breakfast. She timidly agrees and follows him into the quaint but small kitchen, marveling at the quaintcottage he'd brought her to.

"W-where are we?"

"It was a place my father used to take me when he wanted to get away."

"Oh." There's a pause, and Hinata doesn't know what to say.

"You shouldn't think like that, Hinata-sama."

"Wh-what-

"Your thoughts are plain on your face. It's not your fault my father died, so please refrain from thinking so again."

And that's that. Hinata's guilt won't vanish with a few words, but it's a start.

After a few minutes of silence, Hinata asks, "You live here?" The pantry is too well-stocked for him to come here only on occasion.

"Sometimes." He doesn't elaborate so Hinata busies herself with the eggs and toast on the stove to avoid the awkward silence and upcoming, inevitable conversation. He's still watching her, leaning against the wall silently with crossed arms.

"It's time," she says softly. They both know she isn't talking about the toast.

"Hinata-sama…"

"I'm ready, Neji-nii. I'm just so tired."

"By leaving you're just playing into their plan."

"So let them win the battle," she shrugs meekly. "It's better this way, isn't it? I get what I want, and so do they…"

He doesn't approve, he never will, but he knows there's no use in trying to dissuade her. He knows too well the strength of Hinata's determination, which could have changed the Hyuuga fate. So instead of attempting to change her mind, Neji sighs after a few minutes and mutters, "You can live here."

It's the nicest thing he's ever done.

* * *

Hinata is nineteen when she passes the jounin exams—with extreme difficulty—she almost loses both arms and eyesight, and her left leg is broken in two places—but she passes. She's never been happier _or prouder_ of herself. Naruto, Shikamaru, Sakura, and Kiba have all passed as well, and the Hokage—who, despite everything she says, has _quite_ the soft spot for Naruto—throws a party in honor of the five new jounin.

Hinata is sipping lemonade and chatting with Kiba (he's doing most of the talking) when the Hokage approaches them. Hinata's sure she wants to talk to Kiba, so she inches away slowly but the Hokage surprises her when she tells Hinata she wants a word.

"I want you to consider becoming a medic-nin."

"P-pardon?" she stutters, her milk-white eyes widened.

"Look, Hinata. I'll get straight to the point. You have excellent chakra control, just as good as Sakura. What you lack is chakra reserve, but that's easily remedied with some amount of training."

Hinata says nothing in response, and Tsunade continues.

"I've been watching you for some time. I'll admit, I was hesitant before to approach you because of your confidence problems, but you've impressed me more than I can say. Please consider it; talent like yours should not be wasted." 

Tsunade leaves Hinata frozen in wonderment, the world moving around her at a ridiculously quickened pace.

 _Medic-nin?_

Though she doubts herself, deep down she knows it's of no use. Her heart jumps with excitement as she accepts the next challenge.

* * *

Hinata is still nineteen by the time she's totally settled into the cottage. _Two rooms, a kitchen, a common room and a garden._ It's everything Hinata could possibly ask for.

Even though Neji has given her his home away from home and has moved what little belongings were already there, Hinata furnishes the second room to match Neji's personality. He notices this and accepts the unspoken offer gratefully without a word and again it becomes his chosen haven away from the Hyuuga life and politics.

"They're saying they want me to marry Hanabi."

"She's only fourteen!" Hinata gasps. She doesn't remark upon the greenish tint of Neji's skin.

"They've gone completely senile since you left," he snaps, shaking his head. 

Hinata, who is much less shy than she was at 15, can't help but tease Neji even if she _is_ disturbed at the news he bears. "But your children would have such beautiful hair…"

Neji's face is an odd shade of puce now and he can't even speak as her lips tilt up. "Hinata-sama…"

"Please do not address me so." Hinata replies sharply, and it kills the mood, and she calls herself and idiot a hundred times, but she doesn't apologize.

Neither does he.

"I cannot," he says.

 _He cannot, he will not, because he still hopes she'll come back to save them all._

  


 


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata is twenty when she finally begins to train under the careful supervision of Shizune--and the occasional guidance of the Hokage herself.

"Dodge it!"

Hinata pushes down her frustrated scream as she barely sidesteps a fist of chakra. She gathers chakra in her right hand and aims for Tsunade's knee but is abruptly kicked in the stomach.

"Gah!" Hinata gasps as she flies across the training hall. She crashes into the stone wall and slumps down the cracks in pain, breathing heavily. She attempts to get up and puts both hands against the floor to steady herself but her arms shake so badly Hinata gives up.

"Don't bother, Hinata, you don't want to overexert yourself," Tsunade says as she watches Hinata's blood drip down her arms and legs and onto the stone floor.

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

"I think it's about time you went home, and relaxed a bit. Come back tomorrow at 6:30, bright and early."

Hinata's sweaty, aching shoulders slump. By the time she'd get home it would be nearly one, and she's only been getting four hours of sleep each night for two weeks.

"I know you're tired, but you must endure this in order to increase your chakra supply," Tsunade's sympathetic voice carries over as she heals Hinata's wounds. "Another week and you should be about ready to at least begin the training. Although you will probably have to do these kinds of exercises for at least another one or two years to get to Sakura's chakra level."

"Yes, Hokage-sama," softly sighs Hinata. _Did she really lack that much chakra?_

Tsunade looks over at Hinata's tiny wilted frame and a pang of compassion runs through her. "Hinata," she begins gruffly. "You've done well." Tsunade knows firsthand the difference a little compliment could make as she thinks of the Third. And when she sees Hinata tiredly smile, Tsunade knows the younger kunoichi will be okay.

There is a knock on the door and the Hokage mutters, "About damn time. Come in!" she yells.

"Hokage-sama. Hinata-sama."

Hinata's head swivels when she hears the cool voice of her cousin. "Neji-nii?"

"Are you ready to leave?"

"Wait-what are you-aren't you supposed to be in the Mist Country?" 

"I returned just yesterday-

Tsunade interrupts the conversation. _It's getting late and she wants her sleep, damnit._ "Hinata. Don't take offense, but I've asked Neji to escort you home from now until you get used to the strain of medic-nin training. I don't want you collapsing on the way home, in the middle of the night, alone. Especially with you living on the damn outskirts of the village."

"Oh." Tsunade glowers at Hinata, and knowing what she wants to hear, Hinata hastily adds, "Thank you, O Great Hokage-sama."

"You're welcome," Tsunade replies primly and abruptly sends Hinata and Neji out.

The two walk quietly underneath the starry sky, exhausted.

"How was your day, Neji-nii?"

"Tiring," he says shortly. But Hinata cherishes the few moments she has with her cousin—even though they live together most of the time, she barely sees him—and she won't let him waste their time.

When she left the Hyuuga gates for the last time, Hinata swore she'd never waste another moment of her life and she fully intends on keeping that oath.

She prods Neji with obvious concern. "What happened?"

He sighs. "The elders are still pushing for Hanabi-sama and I to marry."

"They've been pushing for two years, what's different now?"

"Hanabi-sama will come of age very soon."

"But it'll only be her sixteenth-oh, no," Hinata says with rising anxiety. "Ninja become of age at sixteen!"

Neji nods. "Luckily, she is fighting the elders' decision as well."

"She is?" Hinata asks with surprise. "But…she had a bit of a crush on you before. And," she adds lightly with a smile, "I hear you're quite the catch. According to your fan club president, a young Inoue Shojiro-kun?"

Her cousin frowns deeply and Hinata continues with a small grin. "I heard he managed to jump you a couple weeks ago. Did you really have to use the sixteen-palms technique to throw him-" she stops herself short and looks beyond Neji. "Oh, Neji-nii!" Hinata exclaims with an unusual glint in her eye. She waves to someone behind her cousin. "Look! There he is-

Neji whirls around in response and Hinata openly laughs, feeling her stress melt away.

 _It's moments like these,_ Hinata thinks happily, _that makes life worth living._

"Don't **do** that, Hinata-sama," he says to her with real panic in his eyes.

"I'm sorry."

Neji stares at her. He can't admit aloud he enjoys their time alone together above all else but he wishes he could see her everyday, if only to make her laugh, just like this. So he stares at her laughing, flushed face, and feels his heart become heavy.

"You should come back," he mutters.

Hinata glances aside and pretends not to hear him. 

"Don't ignore me, Hinata-sama."

"Neji-nii-san, of all the…" Hinata tallies the conversations in her head. "Of all the three-hundred and seventeen times we've had this conversation, my answer has never changed," she says firmly. "Please tell me how Hanabi and Father are."

Neji's eyes darken in aggravation, but he grudgingly acquiesces to her request. "Your father's health is steadily failing. The elders are pressuring him to do things he does not wish to do, and the stress worsens his condition."

"What do they ask him to do?"

"Among other demands, they want Hanabi-sama to marry me, and they want your father to convince her, to somehow use his power to force us to marry. Hanabi-sama's refusal to do so has greatly angered the elders, as this is the second major time she has directly disobeyed them."

"Second? What was the first?"

"Hanabi-sama has refused to accept the position as heiress to the Hyuuga clan."

Hinata's jaw drops as she swiftly turns to her cousin in shock. "You didn't tell-why would she do that?"

Neji hesitates. "It is because Hanabi-sama has been convinced that you would return."

Hinata's lavender eyes narrow slightly as she looks at her cousin. "And who is the person who has told her such an outrageous lie, _Neji-nii-san?_ "

"It was no lie," he states shamelessly. The stress of the past weeks combined with Hinata's stubbornness quickly grate away at his nerves. "You will come back."

"I will not."

"Hinata-sama-

"I've asked you to stop calling me that."

"I will not," he says flatly, repeating her words.

"Why don't you understand?" she cries out.

"And why can't you?" he hisses, reserve snapping. Hinata steps back, startled. She hasn't seen Neji this angry since the Chuunin exams. Neji takes two steps forward for every step Hinata takes backward and when her back hits a lamppost her breath hitches because Neji doesn't stop until there's only a centimeter between their bodies.

Her heart pulsates wildly and she prays he doesn't see it with his omniscient eyes.

" _You._ Alone. Can. Save. Hyuuga," he grits out between clenched teeth.

Hinata averts her gaze, flushing. She keeps her eyes trained on the bright, rowdy pub across the street. "Hanabi has been conditioned since birth to lead."

"And that is her greatest weakness."

Neji takes another step closer. Hinata almost hyperventilates as she feels her chest come in contact with his. She's overwhelmed by Neji; she smells Neji, hears Neji, _touches_ -

'Too close!' she squeaks mentally, fighting a blush.

"Know this, if nothing else," he says lowly and Hinata shivers at the intensity of his deep voice. He forcibly tilts Hinata's chin upwards and looks down into her eyes. "I will _never_ marry Hanabi-sama. I will never follow Hanabi-sama. I will never shadow Hanabi-sama." His darkened, smoky gray gaze lowers and locks on her lips, parted from shock. 

"Neji," she whispers. "Why are you doing this? For two years," she says, voice shaking, "I've done my best to forget them. For two years, I've tried to move on with my life. For two years, I bettered myself more than I could have ever in that house. I don't want to go back!"

Two years of constant pressure from her cousin force Hinata to erupt, but she regrets her small outburst almost as soon as she says it.

"And _why_ do you suppose it's become a hell-hole, Hinata-sama? Who, do you think, had the power to change everything?" he says angrily. "For two years…I've lived with you. For two years, you've actively kept up with Hyuuga matters, asking about your father's health and how Hanabi-sama is dealing with stress and what herbs to give her!"

He takes a deep breath and wills himself to calm down. "It's a lie, that you've distanced yourself as much as you can. _Believe me_ when I say you are, more than ever, the only one who can save Hyuuga from certain destruction." His cold, calloused hands cup the sides of her face gently. "For two years…I've constantly reminded you…my loyalty will _**never**_ falter."

Hinata sighs and, standing on her toes, she wraps her arms around his neck. He stiffly bends down to allow her more comfort. "Thank you," she whispers softly into his ear and nudges her head in the crook of his neck. Neji envelops Hinata against his body as he feels her eyelashes flutter against his throat. He pulls back and turns his head slightly to the side, and gathers all the courage he has and cups Hinata's face with his hand. Lightly, softly, he brushes his lips against hers and he feels her hand clench his shirt tightly.

He pulls back and looks at Hinata's dazed face. "Hinata-sama?" he says quietly.

He's waited two years to do this, and he'll be damned if he rushes this-whatever they have here.

"NEJI! HOW YA DOIN', BUUUUUUUDY?" interrupts the cheerful, drunken voice of Naruto as he exits the pub across the street. Hinata leaps-rather ungracefully-out of Neji's strong arms. "WHOOOO'S THAT CHICK WITH-OOOOH, HEEEEY HINATA-CHHHAAAN!"

Hinata feels the atmosphere become tense with Naruto's arrival. She almost fears for Naruto's life after glancing at her cousin's unnaturally straight face and clenched fists.

He saunters his way to the couple, slurring, "I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU GUYS IN SOOOOO LONNNG! HOW AARRRE YOU?" he asks, gathering Hinata in a bear hug. But then he stops, brows raised. "Heeeeyy…Whhhat were you two dooooing?" he asks, sniggering mischievously.

"N-Naruto-k-kun!" Hinata stutters embarrassedly, and, face red, watches from the corner of her eye as veins begin to swell around Neji's eyes.

"Uzumaki-" snaps Neji dangerously, but another voice yells, diverting Naruto's attention.

"Naruto? What are you doing over there?"

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto yells happily. "I'M COMING! WAIT!" He then turns to Neji and sloppily whispers, "Byeeeee," he singsongs, making kissing noises as he departs.

Hinata faints.

"Leave.  _Now_."

As Naruto giggles his way back to Sakura, Neji releases his glare and turns to Hinata with a sigh. He bends down and gently picks her up and feels something wet slide across his arm. He adjusts Hinata in his arms so he can investigate, and he curses.

"What..." he mutters. "Blood?" It definitely isn't his, so he frantically activates byakugan to examine Hinata. He doesn't see anything wrong and realizes quickly that a greater portion of Hinata's hair shines red instead of its normal blue sheen. What kind of training was Hinata enduring?

He shakes his head. Even if training made her stronger, he is going to make sure that Hinata didn't go anywhere the next day.

And with that thought, Neji hurries back to the cottage, ex-heiress firmly set in his arms.

* * *

 "I'm late," whispers Hinata in horror as she reads the alarm clock placed purposely across the room. "Nine…thirty…" she chokes with dismay. _Tsunade-sama is going to murder me. Slay me. Guillotine me. Chop me to pieces. Revive me and then send me to Sasuke-san's older brother. Even worse_ , Hinata thinks with dread as she frantically dresses, _she'll send me to do a full body check-up on Jiraiya-sama. After all, it worked for Sakura, she was never late again!_

"Oof," she grunts as her leggings tangle up around her. In her haste Hinata becomes more jumbled in her clothing and she trips over herself. "Come on!" she groans, pulling her hair in frustration. 

A knock on her bedroom door stops her in her tracks. "Yes?"

"May I enter?"

"Yes," she replies as she begins to pull on her boots. "What is it?"

"Stop."

"Stop what?" Hinata asks distantly, as she fumbles with the laces. 

"There is no need for you to dress in ninja attire today, Hinata-sama. I have asked Hokage-sama to relieve you of training for today."

"Wait-what-why?" sputters Hinata, her eyes open in disbelief. Neji telling her to stop training was like Shino asking her to hose him down with bug repellant.

"No good would have come of training when already exhausted."

"Oh," Hinata says, stumped. Finally, she manages to find her voice. "Was…Tsunade-sama angry?"

"No. But she said she expects you to do twice as better tomorrow. Otherwise…she said something about you accompanying Jiraiya to the hospital?" Neji allows a measure of amusement to enter his normally monotonous voice.

"I see." She hesitates a minute before smiling bashfully. "Thank you."

Neji glances at the clock. "I need to go."

"…About yesterday…" she begins, biting her fingernails. _Damnit!_ she internally wails. _What happened to being more forward!_

"We can talk about it when I come back. I must leave."

"Ok."

Hinata gets up and accompanies her cousin to the cottage door. She watches as Neji walks down the dirt path and after his figure disappears, she closes the door. She strips her clothing and, in a dreamlike trance, remembers the night's events as she steps in the shower. She detachedly watches the blood from her hair quickly run down her hair in rivulets-it's a common occurance, especially when she trains with the Hokage-and she replays the moment she shared with Neji on loop.

And how he kissed her.

Flushed—and not only from shower steam—Hinata steps out of the shower and raids the fridge, only to discover moldy cheese and lumpy milk the sole occupants. She pushes down a gag at the smell and makes her way to the market. 

She walks from vendor to vendor, trying to find the best fruits and vegetables. She feels a tug on her white summer dress and she looks down.

"Oh, Eiji-kun, it's you," Hinata says. She looks down into Hyuuga Eiji's similar eyes. "Where are your teammates? And Sakura-san?"

"Sakura-sensei was needed at the hospital today and Sayuri-chan and Nobu-kun are chasing that dumb cat again."

Hinata grins in sympathy. "I can't tell you how many times we had to do that, too."

"Yeah!" her younger cousin nods emphatically. "You'd think the old hag would get a clue, her cat hates her…"

"Anyway, Eiji-kun, shouldn't you get a move on? If someone saw you talking to me you could get in big trouble."

To her surprise the child snorts. "Puh-lease. They can't do anymore damage than they already have."

"Why do you say that?"

Eiji's animated face freezes. His throat works to push down his fear. 

"Eiji-kun?"

"Alright…just…promise not to tell anyone. And I mean anyone!" he says fiercely. When Hinata pinky-swears, he continues. "Last week," he mutters, "I went to the family library and accidentally opened some old scrolls, and the elders accused me of trying to steal family secrets."

Hinata waits, dreading the continuation.

"They were going to activate the seal, but Neji-nii-sama convinced them to give me fifteen lashes instead."

"He did _what_?" she gasps, aghast.

"I know. I can't thank him enough for doing that."

"How exactly is fifteen lashes better than the curse seal activation?"

"Hinata-sama-" Hinata cringes at the suffix but remains silent- "you obviously have never had your own seal activated. 15 whip thrashes is mercy compared to the activation."

"I see," Hinata says. The facts didn't add up. Were the elders totally out of their mind? High on power? There were so many questions, but Hinata only addressed the most important one. "Have you had it dressed properly?"

"Sort of. Neji-nii-san dressed it as best he could, and it helped a lot, but it still feels a little raw sometimes."

"Why haven't you asked Sakura-san to heal it?"

Bitter anger darkens his eyes and Hinata immediately understands the humiliation her cousin feels.

"Maybe I can help. If you can, come over tonight, I've just finished making some restorative lotions." She then spots a pair of genin with an angry, bejeweled cat walking towards them. "Hey, Eiji-kun, aren't those your teammates?"

"Where? Oh yeah. HEY, OVER HERE!" her cousin yells, waving his hands and beckoning his teammates to join him.

"Hi Hinata-san," chorus the two genin. Hinata smiles at the pair. "Eiji-kun," the girl-Sayuri-says. "Let's go, mission accomplished."

"Yeah, ok. Bye Hinata-sama."

"Bye Eiji-kun. Behave yourself!"

He just waves and turns to his teammates, chatting. She watches the trio disappear before returning to her shopping. Hinata thinks of the information Eiji presented to her. _Had the Hyuuga gone so far as to activate curse seals on harmless children?_ Fiercely disturbed, Hinata heads towards the bread-maker's, and decides that she will give Eiji the entire tub of healing lotion. 

* * *

 

After nearly two and a half more hours of shopping, and a late lunch with Kiba, Shino, and Kurenai, Hinata, arms full with groceries, makes her way back home and sees a tall, thin figure waiting on her doorsteps.

" _Hanabi_?" Hinata says incredulously. _Could this day get any weirder?_

"…Onee-san," her sister greets solemnly. She then kneels to the floor and bows to Hinata.

"H-Hanabi-chan! What are you doing, get up!" Hanabi _never_ bowed. Not even to the elders.

"I've come to ask for forgiveness."

Hinata is still shell-shocked. "What for?" The fact that Hanabi remains on the floor greatly bothers Hinata.

"I'm asking your forgiveness for everything. I don't even know where to start."

"I don't know what you want forgiveness for, when there is nothing left to forgive."

"And that is where you are wrong, sister. The family has wronged you-

"Ah," Hinata says, understanding hitting her. Hanabi stops speaking. "Are you here to ask me to come back?" Hinata guesses, not unkindly.

"No. I'm here to beg you to come back." Hanabi bows even lower.

"Please get up." Hinata struggles under the weight of the groceries and feels them getting heavier by the minute in her arms. "Maybe we should talk inside?" 

Hanabi nods, and juggling the bags between her arms, Hinata finally manages to unlock and open the cottage door. 

"Your cottage is cute."

"Thank you."

"You even have a little pond and garden. You must have everything you ever wanted," Hanabi says and her sister can easily hear the bitterness and envy in her voice.

Hinata chooses not to answer that remark but instead asks, "You're staying for dinner, aren't you?"

"Yes, please," she says after a few moments of consideration. "Do you want help? I can't cook or anything, but I can cut."

"Really?" Hinata asks, once more surprised. "You've changed so much, Hanabi," she says, shaking her head slightly. "I won't start dinner for a while, but you can soak those in the bag, and peel the cucumbers."

"Two years can do a lot to a person," Hanabi responds almost admiringly as she looks at her shorter sister. She stops peeling. "Onee-san…Before anything else, I just wanted to say…I'm sorry for the way I treated you before."

Hinata's eyes widen momentarily. "Hanabi-

"I never realized how much…you meant, until you left. I didn't realize how much we need you." Hanabi wants to tear her own hair out at her poor ability to communicate her emotions. 

She gets her feelings under control. "When you left, everything changed. The elders became more ruthless. Father's health started to fail. Not that his health had anything to do with you," she lies, "but the added stress from those old imbeciles started to take a toll and now he can't even walk without a cane. He's not even fifty, and he needs a _cane_."

Hinata remains silent.

Hanabi continues and attacks the cucumber with a passion Hinata has only seen her display while training. "Neji-nii-san is falling under the pressure too. He's pissed off the elders more times than I can count, and once they activated the seal. He can barely stand being in the house. I counted, and the longest he's been there since you left is 9 hours at a time. He hates it so much he  _requests_ extra missions. And when he's not on missions, he trains. I don't even want to know where he goes the nights he doesn't come back."

"Hanabi, he stays here. The second bedroom belongs to him."

"What? _Seriously_?!" At Hinata's nod, Hanabi frowns. "No wonder the elders want to get rid of you."

"They want to kill me?" Hinata asks, appalled.

"No!" Hanabi says, taken aback. "They aren't murderers _._ Well, everything makes sense to me now, anyway. The elders want Father to somehow marry you off-as if he even had the power to, legally speaking, anyway. But I guess they knew you and Neji-nii-san were living together and had a thing for each other-

"We don't!"

"-because they felt you were just getting in the way of everything. Since you and Neji are having some kind of passionate tryst-

"We're not!"

"-that stops Neji from wanting to marry me. And since you're still unmarried you don't have any affiliations except Hyuuga, so you still have a chance to come home. You also have a large following of Hyuuga who want you back, and who are convinced you'll return. The elders want Father to marry you off as soon as possible."

"That is no longer within his rights," Hinata says with finality. 

The doorknob jingles, drawing her attention away from Hanabi. 

"I'm back."

"Welcome home, Neji."

"Look who I found, pacing outside the door."

Eiji peeks his head out from behind Neji's broader body. "Hi," he says shyly.

"Come in, Eiji-kun."

The younger boy steps into the cottage gingerly. He pales upon seeing the figure behind Hinata. "Hanabi-sama."

"Eiji. What are you doing here?"

The boy chokes and tears form. "Please don't tell the elders--

 

"Hanabi," Hinata reproves. "Eiji-kun is here so I can take a look at his injuries."

"I see." Hanabi's voice returns to its normal iciness as she recalls the extent of Eiji's injuries. 

Hinata turns to Eiji and places a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Please lie down, so I can look at your back."

Eiji nods and lays facedown, shirtless. Hinata unbinds Eiji's bandages and moves a hand quickly to cover her mouth and any sound that might escape. Eiji's injuries, infected and swollen, are grotesque. When Hinata can muster the strength to speak again, she says, "Eiji-kun. You have to go to the hospital. This…" Hinata can't even finish her sentence.

"No!" he cries. "No," he says, again, more calmly. "Please," he begs her. "No."

"But I don't know if I can fix this," Hinata tries to explain. "The most I've done so far is bring a fish-

"I don't care! Please, Hinata-sama!" he says hysterically.

Neji and Hanabi watch Hinata carefully.

"Alright," she acquiesces. "But if I can't heal you and your injuries degenerate you will immediately be sent to the hospital. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Eiji says, sighing with relief.

"This will hurt quite a bit," she warns. "Especially since I have to clean it with alcohol first."

"I trust you." Admiration shines in his eyes. Hinata ignores the queasiness building in her stomach and fills her index and middle finger with chakra. She hits the center of his forehead hard. Eiji passes out.

"There," she says grimly. "At least he won't feel any pain until he wakes." Hinata glances at the clock. "Hanabi, you should get going soon."

"Yeah."

"Will you please tell Eiji's parents he will be staying elsewhere tonight?" Hinata chews on her lip. "I don't want you to lie to them about where exactly he's staying, but considering the circumstances, it might be better. For now."

"Yeah, alright."

Hanabi looks at her sister's slim form as she dabs gently at Hyuuga Eiji's oozing wounds, and she looks at Neji's stern but approving face, and she remembers Eiji's admiring gaze and she bitterly acknowledges that she'll never be able to measure up to Hinata in the Hyuuga's eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

  _How did I get to this point? **Hinata thinks to herself as she stares into the hard, pupil-less eyes of her father.**_

_**Being in Hiashi's presence effortlessly unsettles Hinata's nerves.** _

" _ **Hinata." The three syllables boom like never before, and she flinches. Gone is the strong, confident kunoichi who gained the Hokage's respect.**_

_**How easily Hinata regresses in her father's company.** _

_How could I allow myself to get here again? **She asks herself detachedly.**_

_**So Hinata closes her eyes, and remembers.** _

* * *

 "Hanabi told me a lot today," Hinata says to Neji as she slowly wipes Eiji's wounds with a wet towel. She frowns as she watches the rapid rate at which the towel absorbs Eiji's blood. Hinata turns to the side and soaks the bloodied towel in a pail of fresh water.

"Hn." He pretends to be completely fixated on the transformation of the freshwater as it turns into a cloud of murky red.

"You didn't tell me they activated your seal."

"You didn't ask."

Neji frowns slightly as he watches her petite shoulders tighten with disappointment. She's hurt by his secrecy, by his carelessness, by him, and he hates it.

"It would have only pained you to hear it," he says grudgingly, eventually, as way of apology. It hurts his pride a little to apologize, but it pains him more to disappoint the only woman who really honestly matters.

Hinata continues wiping the blood from Eiji's back religiously. She turns, and wrings the towel. Her eyes follow the path of her younger cousin's blood, as it drips from the towel and into the pail and down, down, into the water.

"I could've helped you with the pain. I'm sorry."

Neji says nothing.

Hinata sighs. She looks up from Eiji's back. "You don't need to protect me from the truth. My ignorance…the level of my ignorance is unforgivable."

Her voice is far away. Mechanically-but still very gently-she begins to slather restorative lotions to their younger cousin's back.

"Nothing would have changed." The words are spoken frankly, and without apology. The bluntness of her cousin's simultaneous rebuke and attempt at consolation force Hinata out of her guilt trance.

"What?" Hinata falters, barely fathoming the bitterness behind the almost cruelly spoken admission.

Neji shakes his head. He has never been totally honest with Hinata about her disownment, but if she wanted to tear down any veils of disillusionment, it would be his duty to relinquish them.

"What could your knowledge have solved? Your rejection of the family ensured that you could not do anything to help. What could you do to stop the curse seal activation? What could you do to stop Eiji's punishment? Nothing. You forfeited the right to interfere two years ago."

Hinata looks downward, her vision beginning to be blurred by tears of anger, indignity, guilt, and a thousand other emotions. Did he think she left on a whim?

"Do you understand, Hinata-sama? You have no power to change anything unless you come back."

"And how should I do that?" Hinata asks quietly. "Do you have any recommendations? Would you like me to bribe the elders with some tea and biscuits to take back the weakest heir the clan has ever seen?"

Neji grits his teeth. "Of course not."

 

"Nothing would convince the elders to allow me to return," Hinata says, turning to Eiji and dismissing the conversation before tempers flew. Her own was rising alarmingly and she wished to avoid the confrontation. "Hanabi is next in line, and she will make a wonderful leader."

Neji's fist pounds the wooden coffee table. "Can you not see through your own foolishness?"

If Neji did not previously hold all of Hinata's attentions, he definitely has them now.

"What foolishness-

"Can you not see how desperately the Hyuuga are in need of you?-No," he says, interrupting himself. "How could do, when you deliberately ignore all the signs in front of you?"

Hinata silently observes her cousin. Anger holds her deeply, and she waits a minute before she speaks. "This will be the last time we speak of the matter."

Her cousin's eyes narrow slightly.

"Fine. Then listen to me, _Hinata_ - _sama,_ and listen to me well: the Hyuuga will never pick itself up without you and your kindness. The punishment Eiji has taken is a result of your lack of presence in the Clan. It is what I have to say, and it is what you need to acknowledge. Your presence is vital."

"I have told you repeatedly that you overestimate my abilities. I cannot return."

"You cannot, or you will not?" he challenges.

"Both."

The cousins eye each other, each tired of the repeated conversation and the other's stubbornness. After a silence that lasts for what seems like eternity, Neji relaxes from his previous tense position and leans against the lavender wall.

"What would it take for you to come back?"

Hinata looks into Neji's eyes with surprise, somewhat startled by the weary undertones in his voice.

_He's given up_ , she realizes with a jolt.

She wonders why she isn't happier.

Hinata moves to an adjacent loveseat and sags into it.

"I don't know."

She looks down, unable to meet the intensity of his eyes any longer. _Quitter,_ she reads in his gaze clearly.

"I'm sorry," she barely whispers.

When she looks up he's gone.

* * *

 " _Hinata," a warm, loving voice calls to her._

_Hinata swivels and runs towards the voice as fast as her stubby little legs will take her. "Mommy!" she fiercely hugs the woman's legs; they are as high as she can reach._

" _Hinata," her mother reproaches gently. "You know your father doesn't approve of you calling me that."_

" _Mother," Hinata corrects herself, looking up into her mother's similar white eyes._

_Hanae looks down and almost cries with pent up bitterness. How can such an innocent, loving child become the Clan Head? Hinata's mother cradles her and kisses the top of her head. "I'm sorry," her mother whispers, nearly inaudibly. But Hinata, as the heiress to the Hyuuga clan, has started shinobi training, and has heard it._

" _For what?" she asks with confusion._

" _Your burdens," Hanae replies with an honesty that shakes three-year-old Hinata. As if realizing what she is doing, Hinata's mother laughs softly to break the tense moment. "But, Hinata, you will overcome." And she kisses her daughter's cheek and says, "Hinata-sama."_

_What?_

"Hinata-sama."

"Mmpwhat…"

"Wake up. It's an emergency."

"Emergency?" Hinata replies groggily, waking up from her nap on the couch. What was going on? Didn't Neji leave the house? What time was it? What time did he get back? Wasn't he very angry with her?

"Yes. Eiji isn't waking up when I call to him. His chakra is weakening."

"What?" she asks in disbelief, the nap-induced haziness cut immediately by his words. She activates her own byakugan, and to her shock and horror, she sees Eiji's blue chakra slowly ebbing away.

Hinata, momentarily speechless, just watches Eiji's life force slowly ebb away. _I don't understand, I don't understand…_

"Hinata-sama!" Neji urges.

It's all she needs to break the spell. "We need to get him to the hospital now!"

Neji nods and scoops their younger cousin in his arms protectively, trying not to touch the open wounds. After quickly forming some seals, Neji disappears with Eiji in a cloud of smoke, Hinata in tow.

By the time she arrives at the hospital, the nurses already have strapped Eiji to a stretcher and are rushing him to the emergency room.

"God," Hinata whispers, wringing her hands together with so much force Neji has to hold them still.

"He'll be okay," Neji says to her briefly, still holding her hands down; she could have broken her fingers if she had kept wringing them in the same fashion. He leads her to a cushioned chair and sits her down gently. Neji relaxes slightly in the seat next to her when he hears her breathing slow a little.

"I can't do this," she mutters to herself, after a few minutes of fidgeting.

"What's wrong?" he immediately responds .

"Be right back," she mutters.

She can't sit patiently like him and wait for news of Eiji. Hinata gets up quickly. Before Neji can protest, Hinata shoots out of the waiting room. Her anxiety clutches and twists at her stomach and all she can do is try to walk it off. Hinata tries to take a few deep breaths, and her anxiety recedes a few moments.

She walks a little more slowly, taking her time and breathing deeply. _In and out. In, and out._

Hinata walks past the operating rooms. The nurses don't pressure her to show ID, recognizing the Hokage's student. She looks in each room, hoping to find any sign of Eiji. The image of a sobbing mother over a child's bed stamps itself in Hinata's mind. Her heart pumps faster and her breathing becomes erratic and shallow.

She needs to see how Eiji is doing.

Hinata begins a slow trot down the hall, attempting to calmly looking through each window. By the time she reaches the end of the hallway, she's sprinting frantically and the world is moving so quickly and she can't keep up, and there's death everywhere, and she doesn't know what she'll do if Eiji—if her sweet, innocent, little cousin Eiji—

She stops suddenly.

_I'm going to throw up._

Hinata pushes aside frazzled nurses and ignores the high-pitched protests that follow her as she rushes inside the nearest bathroom. She slams open a stall door and hurls into the toilet. Fat tears roll down her cheeks and fall into the vomit filled toilet. The pungent odor of her bile forces Hinata to gag, and she vomits again. She feels her hair being pulled back from her face and when she's finished vomiting, she looks up at her savior.

"Hinata-sama."

She can tell from the slightly raised veins in his face that Neji had recently activated his byakugan.

Hinata sags against the stall wall and watches Neji flush the toilet. He hands her a paper towel to wipe her face and helps her get up.

"You're in the men's bathroom," he says to her quietly. Hinata warily looks around. Upon seeing the urinals on the wall, she groans. She has a terrible habit of embarrassing herself. "There was no need for you to be so upset," Neji continues. "I told you he would be okay. If you wanted to know more I would have told you that Eiji was in no immediate danger."

"Then why was his chakra dying?" Hinata shoots back weakly.

Neji shrugs. "The nurse said it was a primary reaction. If we'd brought him later it could have been worse."

She heaves a sigh. 

"Hinata-sama..."

Hinata looks at his serious face. Unease grips her chest. 

"What is it?"

"Hiashi-sama is here."

"What?" she huffs, disbelievingly. _How much worse could this night get?_ "Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"So what are we going to do? I can't leave the hospital, I need to wait until Eiji is really okay, but I don't want to see him, _I can't see him_ -

"Hinata-sama." The gravity in her cousin's voice stops her ramble. "He knows everything."

"What do you mean?"

"Did you think he stopped keeping tabs on you once you left?" Neji shakes his head. "He knows about Hanabi-sama and Eiji coming over. He knows about Eiji's wounds. And now he knows that Eiji's in the hospital being treated in the emergency room."

"How does he know all this?" desperately demands Hinata.

Neji, to Hinata's surprise, looks a little sheepish. "He may have felt my byakugan. I went looking for you when you didn't come back. I knew something was wrong. I activated my byakugan in my…haste. Hiashi-sama quickly found me after."

There's silence for a minute. Thoughts race through Hinata's mind. _What is going to happen? Does he want to see me? Why is he here in the first place? Is Hanabi okay? Or is it his health that isn't right?_

Hinata pales as the thoughts take a turn for the worse and she shakes in Neji's arms. Upon seeing her distraught expression and pallor, Neji allows his lips to whisper across Hinata's temple. He wants to ready her for his next bout of information and waits for Hinata to calm a little before dropping the bomb.

"He wants to see you."

  


 


	4. Intermission

  _I know a ghost will walk through the wall_

_Yet I am just a man still learning how to fall_

_Falling Man,_ Blonde Redhead

* * *

 For a minute he misunderstands where he is. When he is.

"Haruka," he says to his sister-in-law. "Where is Neji? He is late for his training session."

Haruka looks at him with confusion in her white eyes. Not five seconds later her expression is wiped clean. The lack of emotion in her face takes Hiashi by surprise; Haruka has never been good at this kind of concealment. He is slightly impressed.

"Father," she responds quietly. Why does she address him so? "Neji-nii-san has not trained under your supervision in years."

There is a moment of silence before the fog clears away. "No," Hiashi responds slowly. "He has not." Carefully, he adds, "Hanabi."

She smiles at him tightly, unwilling to express her sorrow. Hiashi vaguely acknowledges his simultaneous pride and conflict. She has been raised that way, to be a warrior in all aspects of life, but at least one of his girls was supposed to turn out normal. Hanabi was supposed to be normal. Hinata was his first, his favorite, and all his mistakes. How he wishes he turn back time.

"I have a mission today. I need to pack." She pauses, trying carefully to pick the right words. "Your doctor's appointment is today. Please do not for—" she bites her tongue. Her jaw tightens as she awaits her father's biting response.

"I have not forgotten, Hanabi," he merely states. He turns around. "May your mission be successful."

It is a dismissal if Hanabi ever heard one. "Thank you, Father."

Hiashi closes his eyes as he tries to hear Hanabi leave from the room. But he trained her well, and she makes no noise upon her exit. He knows she's gone when he can no longer feel her chakra in the nearby vicinity.

His ragged sigh is the only sound in the room. Lately his slip-ups have been more frequent. Only Hanabi knows of his condition. Alzheimer's, they call it. His brain-the cerebral cortex, anyway-is shrinking and he cannot do anything to reverse the process. If the elders knew, they would demand Hanabi's immediate ascendance as leader, not to mention her marriage to Neji. Unacceptable. He will not ruin his daughter's lives any longer, and Neji's choice was painfully obvious. He must see the Hokage today.

Hinata's 5th birthday is today. She fell into the river and almost drowned. When goes to the hospital and sees her lying weakly in the pristine white sheets associated with death and sickness, he shakes with rage and relief. How could his daughter be so careless? He'd thought his heart died along with Hizashi and Hanae, but when he sees her—saw her lying in the bed his heart stopped. Does he have a heart? Hiashi forgets.

He stays until she wakes up, and when he sees the blatant surprise on her face anger whirls deep within him. She apologizes and he berates her and she cries. Fat tears roll down her chubby cheeks. He wants to shake her. Can't she see he's trying to toughen her? Being leader is not easy, and Hiashi can hardly see how she'll make it. But Hinata is his daughter, the most caring person in the world.

Hinata is his daughter. Why has she left the clan?

Hinata fell into the river today. He doesn't know why he's rushing to the hospital, especially when the logical side of his brain argues that he can't save her, even if he tries. But he is her father, and if visiting the hospital is the limit as to how much love he can dispense, then he will do it.

But Hinata is his daughter. He needs her to come back, because he loves her, and because she will save her clan.


	5. Chapter 5

_Do you fancy I am in a better condition than you are, and do you think that I should fail to weep if I could dine on my tears? It is not a question of weeping, but of finding our way._

_-Jean Jacques Rousseau,_ Émile, Or Treatise on Education

* * *

_There is a knock at his door. "Come in," Hiashi states flatly, with all the regality of a nobleman._

_A lanky servant walks in. He looks like he's only thirteen, just entering the initial stages of awkwardness that will take years to overcome. "Here is your agenda for today, sir."_

_Hiashi nods. The child's awkward, trembling mannerisms remind him of Hinata, who has left the clan. It annoys him. "You may leave," he says, each utterance a sharp razor. With those three words, the servant scampers away._

_Hiashi looks down at the date on the scroll._

_**8 January** _

_He realizes with a jolt that today is his birthday. He will receive an ornate card this year from the Hokage's office. They do it to remain cordial. He will receive an elaborately decorated card from the branch house. They do it because they fear him. He will receive a few short words from Hanabi. She does it because she hasn't been taught anything different._

_This year he will not receive the homemade card he knows Hinata would spend hours on. She'd done it because she loved him. The realization slashes at him, deep in his heart._

_Hiashi will forever remember this as the moment he acknowledged he may have taken his daughter for granted._

_His eyes are not entirely dry._

* * *

 Cool, dry fingers softly stroke her cheek.

"Get up, Hinata-sama. You are needed."

She hazily sighs and turns into the palm she knows is Neji's. "Five more minutes," she mumbles.

"I'm afraid not, Hinata-sama. Your father is waiting for you."

Hinata's eyes snap open. How could she forget? "What happened?" she asks, scanning her environment carefully. Hinata wonders incredulously what could have landed her in a hospital bed.

"You fainted."

"Ah." She'd thought she'd been rid of that embarrassing tendency as adolescence passed. She kicks away the itchy, pristine white sheets tangled around her legs, trying in vain to ignore the way her inner organs squelch. They don't want to see her father, either, Hinata thinks distantly. He's inflicted enough damage on them in her early training days, and a direct hit to the liver is not easily forgotten. It took years for her heart to completely forgive Neji, and Hinata wonders how long it will take her liver to forgive her father.

Neji hands a bottle of water to Hinata; she accepts it gratefully. A bout of dizziness passes over her briefly as she stands up.

"You should sit for a few minutes and regain your strength."

Hinata already knows this, as a medic, and a brief flash of annoyance passes through her. But her cousin is only trying to help her, and lashing out won't help anyone. So she nods and he heads out of the room momentarily.

What could Hiashi possibly want to say to her? Hinata could not even begin to think of—oh. Right. Eiji. Of course Hiashi would berate her for coming into contact with her younger cousin.

Nothing escaped her father's cold, white eyes.

Does he know she lives with Neji? Would he yell at her for living with Neji if he did? A hot blush takes over her face and runs down her body. What if he thinks she and Neji live together because of intimate reasons? It was not uncommon at all for Hyuuga to intermarry—rather, it was more common than not. Hinata honestly hopes he will berate her instead of question her living situation; at least that she would deserve.

Neji comes back into the room. "I have informed Hiashi-sama that you are awake and ready to meet him."

Only half of that sentence is true, she thinks with trepidation. Hinata shrugs off her slump and looks ahead with false determination.

"Let's go. He's waiting in Tsunade-sama's office."

She doesn't think she'll ever really be ready to meet him.

* * *

Hiashi waits motionlessly in the Hokage's office. She has just confirmed what only the most trusted Hyuuga nurses have been saying for months, nearly over a year. As she tells him of his dementia, he sees the judgmental gleam fade from her eyes—YOU ARE A MONSTER, they'd shouted—and Hiashi thinks it is most unprofessional for her to shove her beliefs onto him, despite how subtly she thinks she does it. She knows nothing of his struggles. It is no matter, however. Through the years Hiashi has learned that even the most undeserving feel they have the right to criticize him.

"Hinata will be here momentarily."

"Why is she not here now?"

"She fainted." It comes out accusingly. Hiashi is surprised. Does the Hokage have a soft spot for his daughter?

Hiashi knows he terrifies Hinata. But daughters should not fear their fathers so. He feels a flicker of guilt, self-hatred, bitterness. It disappears before Tsunade can judge him once more. He knows she is watching him for some sign of remorse. He will not indulge her.

"I see."

"Hiashi-san." Her grave tone draws his attention. "What do you want with Hinata? She is healing miraculously from the mental abuse she sustained while under your roof. I will not have one of my best medic-nin under more distress if I can help it."

"Meaning what, exactly?" Hiashi challenges with an eyebrow raised. Tsunade has no legal right to interfere in clan matters.

"Meaning I will do whatever I can to ensure Hinata a semblance of mental happiness."

"She is a kunoichi," he replies dismissively, concisely. Tsunade knows the meaning behind those cold words.

"Just because kunoichi are trained to deal with difficult situations does not mean that they throw themselves onto the path of unhappiness," she argues. "Hinata's happiness—which is a direct result of her humanity—is what makes her a great medic."

Hiashi doesn't bother with a reply. He knows everything she says is true, and he knows that her humanity also cost Hinata her own birthright.

He also knows Hinata's humanity is the reason he will beg her to come back to save their deteriorating clan.

"What do you want with her?" Tsunade stresses once more.

"That is strictly between my daughter and I," he replies smoothly.

She fiercely glares at him, knowing she has no jurisdiction over clan matters. There is a light rap on the door. Tsunade sighs and Hiashi maintains his cool façade with practiced ease. He's worn the same face for so long he doesn't even have to put in effort anymore. Briefly he wonders how Hinata would react if she could read every emotion hidden in the deep recesses of his heart. Would she bother to peel away all the layers, and then try to stitch it back together? She shouldn't bother. On her deathbed Hanae had told him that his heart was more like a liver. It has the ability to regenerate itself over a long period of time, but the foundation, the tissue is very weak. Attempt to forcibly mend it back together and it will just tear apart, over and over again.

"Enter."

The door opens, and Hiashi's heart-or liver, whatever is there-palpitates so loud and so hard he's surprised the Hokage cannot hear it.

Her face is white. Her breath is short. Neji can clearly see she's going to faint again.

"Calm down, Hinata-sama," he tells her. "It will be okay."

"There is nothing he can say that I have not already prepared myself to hear."

Neji highly doubts that. He can think of a lot of things Hiashi can say, and none of them is Hinata prepared to hear. "Are you ready?" They're standing at the Hokage's door, and all that's left to do is to knock.

"Yes."

It's a lie, he knows. But she is a ninja, and she needs to face her own fears. He wishes he could stay and give her strength to face her father, but she must do it alone. She will forgive him when he leaves, anyway, because she is Hinata, and she will save her clan.

He's sure of it. He knocks on the large wooden door.

The room is silent as Hinata enters after Neji. Suddenly Hizashi is in the room with Hanae. Why does Hanae look at him with such fear in her eyes? Why does she cower behind his brother? What has he done?

He turns and looks at the Hokage, whose image jerks him out of his fog. Tsunade is Hokage now, not Sarutobi. It is not Hanae and Hizashi standing in front of him, but Hinata and Neji. Hinata looks so much like her mother it will take a conscious effort to remember she is Hinata. How he has regressed. It disgusts him.

"Tsunade-sama," his daughter greets, her voice shaky. "Hiashi-sama." It comes out choked.

Hiashi ignores the greeting and instead nods to Neji, who understands. "I take my leave." Neji patiently waits for Hinata to unclench her fist from his shirt. Hinata understands as well, and she won't hold any grudges against her cousin, no matter how much she wishes he could stay. Tsunade squeezes Hinata's shoulder briefly and exits along with Neji.

And then there's just silence, and Hiashi does not know what to do to break it. The second hand on the large clock on the adjacent wall ticks louder and louder with each tense second. Hinata cannot breathe, and Hiashi will not.

How does one try to convince their wronged daughter they loved her throughout her whole life, and not simply having started when she began to be successful?

How does one go about asking a wronged heiress to come back to the clan, because they are desperate?

How does a father beg forgiveness for mistakes so terrible they affect the base of his daughter's psyche?

Hiashi wonders why ninja bother having families. It is senseless to love anyone else so much.

* * *

Hinata stands at the doorway for a full two minutes before she has the courage to break the terrible silence.

"You called for me."

"Yes."

There's silence for a few seconds. Hiashi then says: "You fared well these few years."

Hiashi knows everything that had happened to Hinata in the years she has been away from the Hyuuga mansion.

"Y-yes," she stutters, surprised at the statement. "I'm a jounin now. And a medic-nin." She doesn't know why she still aches for his approval.

"I know."

"O-oh. How…?"

"Hokage-sama sent letters informing me of both when they occurred."

"Oh." There's an awkward silence. "Hiashi-sama, did you-

"Hinata." His voice comes out stronger than he would have liked, and she flinches. She gazes at him expectantly. Hinata can barely hide the fear in her eyes.

"You will address me properly."

Hinata's face slackens with confusion.

"You may have left the house but I will not tolerate that disrespect from you. I am your father regardless of what has happened."

The green scar etched into Hinata's forehead burns. "You disowned me." The three words are powerful, and are enough for Hiashi to understand. She will no longer call him Father until she can forgive him.

His face hardens. "You disowned yourself."

Hinata's righteous indignation gives her courage. "I may have started the paperwork, but I stopped being considered part of the clan the minute you let me live with Kurenai-sensei."

Hiashi's eyes begin to burn with icy anger. Is this what she thinks? That love is so easily thrown away? Hinata will be taught a lesson before they leave this room. He will make sure of it.

"You were weak. You needed to leave and receive adequate training. I could obviously teach you nothing."

"You called me worthless!" The accusation is ripped from the core of Hinata's soul.

Hiashi's lips thin in displeasure. This confrontation is not going the way he had imagined. He was supposed to apologize, she was supposed to accept, and then he was to take her back to the mansion so she could claim her birthright. But Hinata is not a one-dimensional character, and she never was, and for the first time Hiashi truly acknowledges that.

"Yes. I did." In fact, he had called her worthless on several more occasions. Perhaps it would be more accurate to say he had called her such on a hundred more occasions. They were grievous mistakes, and a simple apology would not erase years of emotional abuse.

Apologizing is difficult for Hiashi. But for his deteriorating family, for his scarred daughter, he will swallow his pride and beg for Hinata's forgiveness.

"There are some things you need to know, Hinata."

Hinata's throat burns with the force of withheld emotion. Of course it would be too much for Hiashi to apologize.

Hiashi uses his cane to help lower himself into a nearby seat. His knees crack, and Hinata is struck by how much he has aged in the past few years.

"You must come back. It is imperative."

"I will not," she spits bitterly.

Hinata doesn't know who is more surprised by her immediate response. Her father shakes his head. "You must. Let me finish," he says sharply, as Hinata opens her mouth. "Hokage-sama has just confirmed that I am afflicted with senile dementia."

Hinata's eyes widen. "Alzheimer's?"

"That is the common name, I believe."

The medic in Hinata kicks in. "How far has it progressed?"

"Hokage-sama believes stage two."

Are those unshed tears lingering in her eyes for him? Hinata's mouth puckers in effort to keep her emotions back. Hn. Her heart is softer than Hiashi remembers. She is still too easy to read. But this can be remedied easily, and Neji can teach her when he himself will soon not be able to.

"Nothing can be done at this point, then," she tells him.

He nods. "So she has said."

"I'm sorry."

He ignores it. She has nothing to be sorry for. He has never understood her childhood habit of apologizing for things she is not responsible for. It is highly unbefitting of the next Hyuuga head.

"Hokage-sama has also confirmed that she will retire within the next year. Her successor is to be Uzumaki Naruto."

Hinata looks happy but confused. She has no idea what Naruto's ascension to Hokage-dom has with her coming back to the clan.

"With the inauguration of Uzumaki Naruto, everything will change. The Hyuuga will never last if we continue the way we are. The elders are already planning a protest, and they are in the process of collecting as many allies as they can."

"You have Hanabi to take your place, Otou-sama." One of a thousand burdens is lifted off of Hiashi's chest at the proper address.

"She can never take my place. She has been reared to deal with politics by the elders. She will not lead successfully."

"If she does not lead successfully, it will be because you didn't support her," Hinata explains gently, her anger towards her father diminished somewhat in the face of his illness.

"My support can do nothing," he says contemptuously. He can barely support himself right now. Soon, he will be completely useless. He only hopes he can die with pride, before his mind completely leaves him. "Hanabi only knows the way of the Hyuuga. She cannot adapt to lead with the next Hokage and the elders. She also is not particularly loved by the Branch house. Only you can do this, daughter."

He pauses for a moment before sighing. The act cracks his stoic mask and Hinata gapes, enthralled by the vulnerability."Hinata…For every unnecessarily unkind word…for every mistreatment…for every pain I put you through…I beg your forgiveness."

Hinata stares at her father.

_This must be a dream…_

Images of his past cruelties flash through her head.

_This must be a dream._

Unwelcome tears spill over.

 _This_ _**must** _ _be a dream._

"Hanabi came over yesterday."

_This must be dream, this must be a dream!_

"She wants me to come back."

_This must be a dream_

"This must be a dream."

"It is not." His voice is oddly gruff. The reassurance evokes more emotion in Hinata, but she fights it and calms herself over a few minutes. She takes in a shaky breath, and exhales. She can cry later.

A timid knock disturbs the peace. Shizune enters the office. She smiles uncertainly, glancing between the two Hyuuga.

"I'm sorry for interrupting, Hiashi-sama, Hinata." She turns to Hiashi and gives him a slip of paper. "I have a message for you. You're needed at the Hyuuga estate."

"I have not forgotten," he says dismissively, throwing the small scroll in the dustbin. "I will depart shortly." Shizune nods and closes the door behind her.

Hiashi turns to Hinata. "I must leave. Please consider my words. It is of the utmost importance that you come back."

Hinata looks away. She does not wanting to see disappointment in her father's identical white eyes. "You cannot possibly expect me to make my decision today."

Hiashi stares hard at his daughter. "Your family needs you."

"I will let you know within a month," she says with finality. It is a political answer. Hiashi refrains from nodding in approval.

"I hope you come to an agreeable answer sooner than that, Hinata. Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Father."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liver metaphor is from the talented Barbara Kingsolver.


	6. Chapter 5

Two weeks and four days later, the mangled parts of Hyuuga Hiashi's body are returned to Konoha.

"Hinata," the Hokage says to her silent apprentice.

A monotonous syllable escapes the addressed. "Yes."

"I wasn't allowed to tell you," Tsunade says, professionally and curtly. At these moments she loathes her job and it's with a fierce, burning passion, and she counts down to the day when Naruto will take over. "About that, your father was very adamant."

"How." It is a demand. Hinata had learnt from her father how to hide tsunamis of emotion behind a wall of stoicism.

"We sent him alone on an SS mission." A hint of remorse enters the Hokage's voice.

"We?" Hinata repeats almost venomously, her wall cracking.

Tsunade says nothing. They both know she speaks of the Hyuuga elders.

Hinata knows what will come next: the customary apology, along with the knowledge that her father's death helped keep the village strong. It is a message that Hinata herself has had to deliver to many, many families on behalf of the Hokage.

"I'm sorry, Hinata. Your father's death was not in vain."

Shinobi rule number 72: Show no tears in the face of adversity.

"No." Is that her speaking? "It was not."

"I have arranged for your cousin to-

"Where is his body?" she hears herself ask. It comes out clogged. "I want to see it."

Tsunade purses her lips so tightly they whiten. "I'm afraid the Hyuuga elders are in charge of the clan now, since there was no heir apparent…"

Coldness runs through Hinata's veins. She knows exactly what Tsunade is going to say-

"I'm sorry, Hinata. You cannot see the body."

Tsunade waits a moment to let the news settle, but to her alarm, Hinata's face remains in the same frozen state.

"I see."

"The elders," she says slowly, somewhat afraid for Hinata's stability. "They've informed me you cannot pay your last respects. This is their official policy."

Hot anger simmers within Hinata. She stands up abruptly and hears herself thank the Hokage as she exits the room.

"Wait, Hinata."

Hinata turns around.

"Your father left you something," she said, handing Hinata an elaborately bound scroll. "He said in case of his death it should be immediately given to you."

Hinata grips the sheet containing her Father's last words painfully. She bows slightly in thanks and heads toward the massive door.

Before she opens it, Tsunade speaks again.

"One more thing: the official Hyuuga policy matches the Hokage's *official* policy," she stresses.

The two stare at each other.

"However, duty is always important. And your family's well-bring specifically is your duty, is it not, Hinata?"

Hinata nods, a part of her feeling just a little lighter knowing that she had the Hokage's support in taking back her rightful place in the Hyuuga home.

* * *

 Hyuuga Hiashi is dead. The entire village knows it. Countless people walk to Hinata's door and offer their condolences, but only to be polite.

"Good riddance," she overhears one old lady whisper to the next.

Hinata wants to scream, throw a chair. Do they honestly think that Hinata, a kunoichi, cannot hear their whispered shouting from less than five feet away? Her breaths begin to shallow.

Next to her, Neji frowns. He coughs loudly and the self-invited "mourners" turn to look at him.

"Hinata-sama is not feeling well. Leave." He pauses. "Now." Another pause. "…Please."

Quietly, the few people shuffle out the door. The door shuts with a small click, and Hinata cries.

She vaguely feels Neji's arms encompass her tightly, and she sees herself clutch his shirt tightly. He allows her to pull him down as she sinks to the ground.

Hours pass, and Hinata sits on the hard floor, her cousin next to her. He sits with an arm around her shoulder and they watch the sky change from a bright blue, to orange, to pink, to purple, to black.

Her father is gone. It hits her precisely the moment she remembers him attempting to train her. Never again will he train her again. Tears she thought she could no longer shed well up in her eyes.

She recalls their last meeting, and her heart _breaks_. If only they had more time, if only she knew him better, if only she was a better daughter. She wishes she could have been a better, better, better, better daughter.

"They won't let me attend the funeral." The seven words break the glum silence.

"What?"

"They won't let me attend the funeral," Hinata repeats tiredly, voice hoarse.

"That's ridiculous," Neji grits, shifting from his position. Her head lifts off his shoulder. "I will—

"No," she says firmly, grasping his hand. "Please don't do anything."

Neji throws her an incredulous glower. "You will just accept it?"

"I never said that," she said quietly. "The funeral is tomorrow. Today, I will see Hanabi. I will stay with her for as long as she needs." No matter what the clan says, she adds silently.

"And after that?"

"After that…after that, I will do what is necessary."

Neji's eyebrows shoot up. "Meaning what, exactly?"

"I'm not sure, exactly." She hesitates, and draws in a shuddering breath. "Read this." Hinata pulls out the folded scroll from out of her pocket.

He opens the parchment and gapes at it.

_I trust you, daughter._

"Is this it? This is all he wrote?"

She nods.

"They killed him." Her voice cracks.

Confused with the abrupt change in subject matter, he just asks, "Who…?"

"The elders. Tsunade-sama said they all sent him on a SS mission. They killed him," she said mournfully, loathingly.

Neji looks at her with sympathy and something else she cannot try to fathom. "I've been down that road, Hinata." He warns. Hinata knows all too well of the ghosts that linger in his words. "It's dangerous. Find solace in the fact that your father chose to go."

"It was foolish."

"I don't think you mean it."

Hinata has always been careful of her words, and shamefully, after a pause, amends: "No, I don't. But it was still unnecessary."

"Perhaps you think so. Do you honestly think Hiashi-sama would have wanted to live the life of a man afflicted with Alzheimer's?" he asks pointedly, but gently. "Think. Can you imagine your father wanting to be taken care of for the rest of his life?"

"…No," she admits grudgingly. "He was much too prideful to allow it," she concedes.

A few minutes pass. Neji stands and offers his hand to Hinata. "We should get going. Your sister most likely wishes to see you."

Hinata nods and takes his hand. The touch sends small goose bumps down her arm, and Hinata quickly takes her arm back. "Let me get a sweater," she mumbles, clutching her hand to her chest.

Neji nods.

They walk under the night sky in silence. A few moments pass before a small sound escapes Hinata.

Immediately Neji turns to her.

"I was remembering," she says with an amused, wistful huff. "Do you remember that time when Hanabi asked Father why he didn't have breasts while Mother did?" She laughs as Neji snorts quietly. "I'll never forget his face."

"What about that time you got lost at the market? Your father couldn't see you with his byakugan, I'd never seen him so frightened…"

She laughs softly, and sadly, and reminisces with her best friend about the man she wishes she could have known better.

* * *

The Hyuuga complex is a desolate place. Hinata encounters some resistance, but a few sharp words from Hanabi (and more than a few intimidating glares from Neji) stop the guards' futile efforts.

"I'm glad you came, onee-san," Hanabi says, her rough voice the only indication of her sadness. "I didn't think you would."

"I would not abandon you at such a time, Hanabi."

"It's a good thing you're here. There is much to be done," Hanabi states, briskly walking through the hall. Hinata almost has to jog to keep up. "We have to send out word of his death—although practically everyone knows by now, and then we have to arrange the funeral time and let the Hokage know at exactly what time we're going to hold the it-

"I'm not allowed."

"Then I'll kill them," her sister responds in a heartbeat.

The older shakes her head. "That isn't such a good idea." 

"That wasn't supposed to be funny," Hanabi snaps. "I meant it."

Hinata stops walking and turns to look at her sister. "What?"

"I meant it. They would deserve it," she says hatefully. "Plus, they're old. They wouldn't be able to fight back, especially if Neji-nii-san joined."

"Are you joking?" Hinata asks, appalled. "It's true that they aren't the best people, but still they wouldn't deserve it!"

Hanabi glares at the towers, where the Hyuuga elders resided. "Perhaps," she responds, clearly unconvinced. Hanabi looks and acts so rash, so _young,_ and Hinata can barely take it. How old is she? Fifteen? Sixteen? She shouldn't have to deal with this, a child living in a ridiculously adult world.

"Anyway, they don't matter. Not now," the older of the two says softly, letting out a small breath.

"Then what does matter, Onee-san?" Hanabi asks, resuming her walk. "They are the cause of everything wrong with Hyuuga."

"The future matters. Father recognized this. Eiji matters. Neji matters. You matter." She pauses. "I matter."

Hanabi swivels so fast Hinata wonders why she hasn't been taught the succession technique yet. But, she knows the implications behind the two short words are enormous.

"You mean…"

Hinata nods.

Her younger sister smiles so wide Hinata is afraid the elders will think she placed some kind of genjutsu on her. She takes Hinata's hands in her own, and Hinata starts, unused to any physical contact with her sister.

"Thank you."

And the heartfelt words are more than Hinata could have ever wanted.

* * *

Hyuuga Hiashi's funeral is attended by family only, the Hokage excluded. Invitations to the wake had been sent to nobles and others who might wish to pay their respects.

The day is beautiful and bright, with a warm summer wind rustling through the windows and into Hinata's guest room. She fixes her kimono and looks out the large window, where she can see lines of her relatives walking to the funeral site.

The Main house walks in front of the Branch. Neji brings up the rear, with Hanabi leading the procession. The fact that she has not been notified of the change in time of the funeral is not lost on Hinata. Hanabi must have been kept too busy to personally notify her, while Neji must have been forbidden to inform her of the time change. Hinata purses her lips and smoothes over her kimono.

She knows what she must do.

She briskly walks out of her room, fully aware that the house was empty, and marches down the stairs and through the compound, taking a shortcut to the gates. Her breath is heavy with purpose and anger. By the time she leaves the garden—another shortcut—she has broken out into a full sprint. As she approaches the funeral site, her appearance is ragged: her white kimono is dirty, leaves and mud sticking to the bottom, but Hinata does not care.

"—was the son of Lady Yoko and Lord Hiroshi of the Great Hyuuga clan—

Hinata collects herself from her sprint. She runs her fingers through her hair and once more fixes her kimono.

"Excuse me," she tells the guard calmly. "Please let me pass."

He hesitates, but Hinata places a soft hand on his shoulder, and he lets her through.

The small movement captures the speaker's attention and he stops his eulogy and stares at Hinata. The rest of the Hyuuga clan turn to see what has disturbed the eulogist's speech. Murmurs resonate through the crowd excitedly. Hinata catches Neji's eye and he nods his head in respect.

Soon, the chatter rises, and the conflict gains the attention of the elders, who can no longer pretend to ignore the situation.

"You are not allowed here," her grandfather says to her.

"He was my father."

"By birth, but not legally. You are causing a disturbance not only to his funeral, but to his spirit. LEAVE," his voice booms. Many, too many, flinch. Hinata frowns. Her people should not be afraid of their leader.

Out of the corner of her eye, Hinata can see Hanabi subtly restrain Neji, but it is of no matter. _Hinata is not shaken._

"No. You will let me see him."

"You are not allowed here," another repeats.

"You will let me see him," she says finally with a dead calm. The air stills as the Hyuuga, Branch and Main house alike, stare at Hinata. They barely recognize the woman who used to stutter her way around the house. No one breathes.

"We will not!" an elder sneers, though somewhat shaken from the unusual force Hinata speaks with.

"You will let me see him. Not because he is my father, and not because I am his daughter. You will concede, Honored Elders. As the next Head of Hyuuga, it is not your place to deny me this!"

Hinata is not shaken.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On the original post at ff(dot)net:
> 
>  
> 
> "she says she doesnt' want to be ignorant and then she refuses to speak of it. how can he or anyone find her admirable if she neglects her family and duty to that extent. that's not strength. that's running away. perhaps she needed the time away. but to see all this happening to her family and refusing to do anything about it when she can..." -timme
> 
> thanks for the review timme. You said she doesn't want to be ignorant of her family's issues, and then refuses to speak of it. But you have it wrong-It isn't that she doesn't want to speak about what's going on at the Hyuuga home-she just doesn't want to argue with Neji about her coming back to the clan anymore. They've been arguing over the same subject for years, so I imagine that most people, if not all, would be tired of the subject. For Hinata-and I'm using a clichéd expression here because I can't really think right now, sorry-it's just like beating a dead horse. Can you imagine having the same conversation over, and over and over again, with someone trying desperately to convince you to do something you really don't want to do?
> 
> In this story, I see Hinata as a greatly conflicted individual. She does still love her family, despite everything they have done. She sees how they hurt. However, not only does she almost recklessly believe in Neji and Hanabi as the future saviors of the clan, but I really don't think she-or anyone, really-would voluntarily go back the mess given that she thinks that Neji and Hanabi can clean up the mess they're in. She cannot view the subject objectively, and therefore cannot clearly see what her role is in the Hyuuga dynamics.
> 
> I'm sorry that you think Epoch-verse Hinata isn't an admirable person. I think she makes for a great heroine-just flawed, and therefore human. Sure, she's made a few mistakes, but the clan has made bigger ones, which they are paying for as a whole (even if many of those people don't deserve it). I don't think anyone can reasonably blame Hinata for not volunteering to go back after all the hell she was put through as a child, and even as a teenager. Anyway, I hope this chapter changes your opinion of her, and thanks for the review regardless!


	7. Epilogue

A week passes and becomes a month and becomes a year. Plain walls keep their bland color. The Branch house remains in servitude, shuffling through everyday duties halfheartedly, wondering when, when, _WHEN_ will they be able to escape? And the Main house roam the wooden halls freely, confident in their superiority.

Nothing changes. _Everything_ changes.

A private war rages on in the Hyuuga manor without a single hint of interference from the outside world. Echoing, frustrated screams resonate through thin walls but it has no effect on the three young, solitary figures. They are patient, convincing, and so, _so_ unequivocally young they wear down the embittered elders.

It is the new way of the Hyuuga.

* * *

 

It is raining outside.

It isn't even a light drizzle, Hinata notes, letting out a sigh. Her breath condenses against the window. The phenomenon is more like an onslaught of nature in its purest form, each drop crashing down into a million different drops.

"I wonder," she breathes lowly, "that this is not an omen of the days to come."

Instead of hearing the pitter patter of the rain against the window, she hears a voice behind her.

"Don't be ridiculous." The words are spoken with slight annoyance, but Hinata can hear an abundance of joy behind the words.

She turns. "Have you been spying on me this whole time, Hanabi?"

"Not only that," Neji says, making an appearance. He lightly nudges his younger cousin out of the way. "She's also been taking pictures."

Hanabi holds up a few Polaroids, all containing shots of Hinata in deep thought. "They'll be useful for your biography, one day."

Pink dusts Hinata's cheeks. Hanabi takes another picture.

"Stop that!" Hinata exclaims, grabbing for the camera.

Neji catches Hinata's hands, stilling her effectively. "Your kimono is perfect. Are you sure you want to engage Hanabi in this way and muss it up?"

Hinata blushes heavily. Her younger sister smirks but uses discretion when she slips out of the room quietly. The door slides shut, giving the duo privacy. "I suppose not."

There was that feeling again. It was a troublesome thing, a hard pulsating of her heart in her chest. Hinata looks down, blushing harder than ever. She'd worked to repress it before, but now—

Neji cups her face with both hands and stares into her eyes seriously. "Never lower your head. You are Hyuuga-sama, as of…twenty-one minutes from now."

As his face comes closer, her gaze flickers to his lips. She watches them move as Neji lightly whispers his next words.

"The rain," he says, inching closer, "is not an omen." It is stated quietly, a reference to her previous words.

His thumb strokes her cheek—just like that time—

"This is a cleansing rain."

He kisses her temple.

"This rain is the sign of a new era."

He kisses her cheek.

"This rain is everything I have been waiting for."

Hinata smiles slowly, and to both of their surprises, it is she who leans up to catch his warm, slightly chapped lips.

Her smile widens against his lips.

"Thank you."

If her words come out a little choked, Hinata doesn't mind.

* * *

 

It is still raining when Hinata is inaugurated as the fifteenth Head of Hyuuga. She has never truly believed in omens, but she can't help but hope to whatever controls the universe that the rain is truly a foretelling of hope.

The ceremony itself is nothing special. There is no emotional speech in front of her supporters, nor is the traditional party held.

Hinata doesn't mind. She hasn't done anything worth celebrating—yet. But she will. It is only a matter of time. She will change _everything_. It is a guarantee.

She signs an ancient paper and it's done with. In the few seconds it takes to sign the decaying paper, Hinata notices the fourteen bloody signatures above her name.

Her father's neat kanji stand amongst the names of her ancestors and for a moment she feels overwhelmed by the weight she will very soon have to carry. But her sister and cousin are waiting outside the room, and it gives Hinata the strength to slice open her thumb and use her life force to place her own name right underneath her forefathers'.

Once the scroll is signed with her blood, the elders shuffle out of the room morosely, confident in the knowledge that Hyuuga Hinata will ruin the clan.

Hinata walks out afterward, shoulders straight and eyes clear. Neji and Hanabi eagerly await her entrance into the main hall.

She smiles—she can't seem to stop doing that today—and shows them the still-bleeding thumb, proof of her legal status as Hyuuga head.

"I can heal that for you, _Hyuuga-sama_."

Hinata frowns at the stressed words. "Oh, please don't—

"Are you hungry, Onee- _sama_?" her sister cackles, voice full of happy teasing.

"Come on—

"Let's get you something to eat, _Hyuuga-sama_ ," Neji says with a smile.

"This is ridiculous—

"Come on Neji-nii-san, Hinata- _onee-sama_ is getting flustered, maybe we should stop."

Her two bullies exchange a glance. Hinata looks at them pleadingly.

"Never," Hanabi laughs, and Neji's smile is the most beautiful thing Hinata's ever seen.

But it doesn't mean she can't have her own fun at their expense.

"Keep it up," she says pleasantly, "I know of a few bathrooms that need cleaning."

_Are you watching, Father?_

Hanabi nudges her as she throws a quick insult as Neji.

_I will make Hanabi proud._

Neji retorts rudely, though there is no malice in his voice.

_I will make Neji proud._

Hinata laughingly stops the argument, reaching for Neji's hand.

_I will make you proud._

As they reach the kitchens, a mass of her relatives—both, Main House and Branch House—congregate to offer their support. A completely healed, energetic Hyuuga Eiji stands in front of the pack.

As successor, as Clan Head, Hyuuga Hinata will make everyone proud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to my old beta Celia for making this readable when it was originally posted. Thank you for reading!


End file.
